The Olympian chronicles
by Liv2watchGh
Summary: In this epic crossover your mind will be blown. What will happen when lobster tanks explode and magicians and demigods collide. WARNING: may include toilets, cops, penguins, peeping toms, and a whole lot of drama,action,and comedy
1. Red lobsters a water park?

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Sadie Kane here, if your reading this congratulation you managed to survive this far. I'm flabbergasted right now! Even though Apophis is rising Walt and I decided we could still have some fun, so Walt took me to Red I was in the middle of eating my fish and chips Walt got a phone call. " Who is it" I asked. He had a nervous expression on his face. "uh um you uh don't know her, I got to take this" he said. I nodded and my focus went back to my food.

Ten minutes later I was starting to get worried. A million thoughts ran through my head. Did he say her? Was he ditching me? Was he climbing out the bathroom window? Who's going to pay the bill? Just then I noticed three teenagers in the booth across from ours. One boy had wind ruffled blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was hot, but not really my type. He seemed to be arguing with the boy sitting across from him, who was my type. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. The girl dining with them was trying to calm them down. Even though I didn't know her I didn't like her at all. She had curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes. The two boys seemed to be really angry, one of them even threatened the other with a pen. Then, the other pulled out a golden coin as if it were a chainsaw.

The girl finally seemed to notice this might get ugly. I mean pen v.s coin fight would definitely be paper view worthy, but someone might get hurt. The girl quickly grabbed the blonde boys hand, and dragged him twords the doors. As they were about to exit the black haired boy slammed his fist on the table. All of the sudden the lobster tank exploded, leaving an angry looking lobster on the blond boys head. " I'll get you for that Jackson" he yelled. I felt bad for the lobster who had fallen off the blondes head and to the ground looking awfully scared. The boy grabbed his coin and charged, then out of no where a puddle appeared. He slipped and fell! The blond girl grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the restruant. Mr. Jackson got a devilish grin on his face. I knew he had made the lobster tank explode, but how? Then, it came to me. He's a magician!


	2. angry waiters and British chicks

**Hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews! Thought we'd add some background info on the story. This takes place after the heroes of olympus series and the throne of fire. The Romans and the Greeks settled their "disagreement" and worked together to defeat Gia, so the giant war is over. The two camps are on good terms, and while Jason, hazel, and Frank choose to stay at Camp Jupiter Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo stayed at camp Halfblood. Jason and Reyna are preators at CJ. In Kane world it is a couple of weeks after the throne of fire and a couple of weeks before the Serpents Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Percy Jackson, Heros of Olympus, Kane chronicles,or Red lobster.**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

Okay, I know it was a bit harsh,but Jason was asking for it! Annabeth seemed really angry with me, but she would forget in a week. Honestly, Jason needed the shower. He's just mad because Piper hadn't shown up. As Annabeth pulled Jason away I was about to call out "you better run" but was cut offby a waiter. He was quite tall and old looking. He had a weird yet awesome mustache, and used to much hair gel. "Your bill sir," he said in a weird accent. He handedme the bill and my mouth literally dropped opened. 117 dollars! All I had was $10 and a piece of gum. When you think about it this was all Jason's fault! He ordered the lobster,at red lobster! Who does that? All I had gotten was the fish and chips, minus the fish ( it sounds weird but you wouldn't want to eat fish either if every time your around seafood it mentally begs you not to eat it)."Um can't I just give you an I.O.U?" I asked. The man looked at me angrily, well someone has no sense of humor! I was pretty sure he would make a few lobster tanks explode himself, when a girl reached back and put the money on the table? I turned around " thanks I owe you one" I said. "Don't worry, your not the only one who got stuck with the bill" she waiter walked away looking pleased as the girl came over and sat across from me. "Hi I'm uh.. Sadie Kane pleased to meet you" she said with a British accent. She was the whole package smart, pretty, sweet, and British! She had wavy blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. She reminded me of Annabeth. "Percy Jackson" I said shaking her hand. "So...uh how did you make that lobster tank explode?" she asked. Oh great she's on to me! "um I didn't, I wish I did, but I didn't" I said nervously. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she nodded. " so since you owe me one how about you answer a few questions." she said. "Fair enough" I responded. "Okay question number one, why were you and that boy fighting?" she asked. I thought for about 3 seconds and then said, "because Jason's a jerk who thinks he's better than me" I answered. She nodded "okay next question, do you have a girlfriend" she asked with a grin. I blushed as I thought about the question "no... Wait yes...wait I don't know I guess I do it's just lately it seems like she doesn't like me anymore" I blurted out. Great verbal skills Percy!"I don't see why she wouldn't like you, I mean your cute,funny, and you seem smart." she said, making me blush even more, and stare at the ground. "well, I guess I am pretty hot!" I joked. She laughed and so did I. We looked up at each other and before I knew it we were leaning in. I planted my lips on hers. "eh hem".


	3. 3The curse is the least of my problems

**W**

**A**

**L**

**T**

"Eh hem" I said tapping on the Boys shoulder. " Why are you kissing my girlfriend!" I said loud enough to interupt everyones dinners. " Why are you tapping my shoulder! And Sadie you have a boyfriend! These are the things you should mention in small talk." I couldn't believe Sadie would kiss another guy. Especially this Bozo. " Come on guys can't we all just get along, you've heard the song! The more we get together together to-" Sadie was cut off by Mr. Bozo. We were getting a lot of stares and dirty looks right now." Shut up Sadie, pft that's probably not even your real name!" the fact that he was also very unhappy kind of helped me cool down a little. " I thought you ditched me Walt." Sadie practicly whispered. Ugh she just didn't get it! The curse had been acting up and I was getting really weak. Before we had left I had told Jaz to call me if she was finished making the healing potion I had asked for. I had planned on telling Sadie all of this when we got back home. When Jaz called I went to the bathroom and after 3 minutes of talking to Jaz I passed out. I had no intentions of ditching Sadie. " Sadie I Was-" she cut me off not letting me explain. " Walt I get it you were going to the bathroom but you took awfully long!" Oh Sadie! "Still here you know!" Bozo shouted. " Oh My God Shut up! What's your name anyway or should I just call you Bozo!" I said angrily. "My name is...


	4. 4 my life is rubbish

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hi Sadie again! As you can see my life is falling apart. As Percy was about to tell Walt his name the blonde girl from before walked in. "Percy, who are all these people?" she asked. "Annabeth, I thought you were taking Jason to camp Halfblood!" Percy yelled. "What's camphalfblood?" I asked. They both turned around and said "nothing!" at the same time. When I thought things couldn't get any worst, they did. You'll never guess who poped in right then and there. Yep Anubis! "Anubis what are you doing here!?" I yelled. Right about now are table was getting really crowded. "Forget this I'm going home" Walt said."Wait Walt!" I shouted but he just ran away. That left me, Anubis, Percy, and Annabeth. "Why's he so mad" Annabeth asked."Walt's just upset because Percy kissed me." I said, regretting it the second I saw Annabeth's face. She ran for the door but Percy grabbed her arm. "Annabeth it's not what you think!" he said. Annabeth then turned around and kicked Percy in the shin. Percy ran after Her saying "owwwwww owwww" and hopping on one leg. Now it was just Anubis and me. "Why are you here?" Anubis asked me. "Because I like Red lobster." I said sarcasticly. "Not here in Red Lobster here in Manhattahn!" he yelled, he seemed upset."Amos is always telling me not to come here, so I had to!" I said. Anubis grabbed my hand making me blush."Come Sadie we must go back to Brooklyn house" he said. I took his hand and we walked twords the door.


	5. 5 I crash my sisters date with death

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I am very upset right now! Sadie ignored Uncle Amos' rules and went to Manhattan. Sadie, you tell her not to do something and she makes it her top priority (ouch Sadie, don't hit me).

As I walked walked through the door I held it open for two people and then walked past them. Then I turned around and noticed it was Sadie and Anubis. I found that strange since she had left with Walt, although when it comes to Sadie you never know.

I was so angry I couldn't control myself. It didn't help that Anubis was here. I was kind of hoping Walt would still be here, in case I decided to go all Horus on Sadie. Sadly Anubis was here, which just made me angrier.

I caught up to them and said "Sadie why are you in Mahnhatahn, how many times has Uncle Amos told us NOT to go to Manhattahn, so what do you do, you go to manhattahn, but not only do you go to manhattahn you go to Red Lobster one of my favorite restraunts, and you don't invite me!" I yelled.

"Well, if we had invited you and Zia you would have stopped us from coming, I mean face it your no fun Carter" Sadie said calmly. That is when I completely lost it.

"Fun, fun you think breaking rules and getting in trouble is fun! I am very fun see, fun!" I shouted. I took out my calculator and punched in an equation. I just started learning math, and I loved it so much that I started carrying a calculator in my pocket at all times.

Sadie stared at me like I was crazy."Carter that's not fun, that is what we call extra credit." Sadie said slowly as if I were dumb. If that wasn't enough to make me mad Anubis' expression was. He was laughing at us arguing like it was comedy T.V or something.

"Oh and secondly why are you here with him you could have come with Walt, or Jaz, or even Felix! But noooooo you have to come with the god of funerals and annoyingness. He dosn't even like you, you have to get over him before you become the first girl to get her heart broken by a dog! He obviously dosn't care about you or else why would he let you come here where we have been told not to go to because it's dangerous! He dosn't care because he can't die, but you can, and he won't protect you he'll run away like the scared little pup he is as soon as he breaks a nail!" I yelled.

I was fumming! In the back of my mind I heard Horus cheering me on saying "yah, you tell him Carter rip that sad excuse of a god to shreds and make that dog eat his little feather of truth!". "Shut up!" I told him, although it sounded like a good idea.

I didn't notice I said shut up out loud until I saw Sadie's expression. "Carter I didn't say anything" she said looking at me worriedly.

"You know what I'm not the crazy one, you are la la la I can't hear you!" and with that I ran off with my hands over my ears. I think Horus has finnaly gotten to me!


	6. 6 I reason with carter

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

Hi Anubis here! Wasn't Carter's melt down awesome! Surprisingly all I got out of it was "Sadie why are you in Manhattahn!". "Anubis would you mind grabbing Carter before he gets hit by a car, if anyone's gonna hit him it should be me" Sadie said. I chuckled at the thought of weighing Carters heart. I have a good feeling his heart would find it's way to Ammits stomach. I ran and caught up to carter, which wasn't very hard. When I tried to grab his arm he threatened me with his sword. "Carter you better be careful with that sword, you wouldn't want to get a boo boo!" I said laughing. "Ha ha funny, but it won't be funny when your sliced in half.", yep Carter finnaly lost it! I picked carter up, which didn't take any strength, walked over to Sadie and put him down. "Hello brother, so here's how this will work, you don't mention any of this to Amos and Anubis won't smash you!" I love Sadies threats! "Yah right I'm telling Amos everything from Red Lobster to Mannhatahn!" Carter shouted. Oh Carter, he didn't get he had no opinion here! I took a step closer to him and he flinched. "Okay okay I won't tell Amos, but you have to get me a date with Zia!" Carter yelled. "Fine!" Sadie agreed. I was sad I wouldn't get to smash Carter, but I'd get over in it in 5,4,3,2,1, I bent down and kissed Sadie. Yep, I'm over it


	7. 7 My bad romance

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Hi i'm finnaly back! I know you missed me (yes they did Carter, oh Anubis don't even go there!), sorry about that.

As I was saying once we reasoned with Carter he called freak and we took off twords Brooklyn house. Carter kept blabbing on about responsibility and "how your actions effect others" during the ride, but I blocked out most of it.

"Sadie!" all the kids surrounded me as soon as we arrived. "You have a visitor!" they all shouted moving out of the way to reveal Percy. I started playing with my hair nervously, then I realized Percy must be a magician if he saw Brooklyn house. Then a thought came to my mind.

"How did you know I live here?" I asked confused. "I uh followed your chicken lion thingy." he said, not exactly the proper term but close enough. "Listen Sadie I can't stop thinking about you since we kissed, I want to know if you'll go out with me tomorrow, I want to get to know you better." he said.

I turned around and saw that Anubis was still here. I looked around the room room for Walt, but I didn't see him. "Umm I'm really sorry Percy but I can't I'm with someone else." I said nervously. "yah me!" someone said from behind me.

"Walt!" yelled the intinates, who all loved Walt."Walt!" I ran over to him and hugged him, to be honest when I saw he wasn't here I got worried. To be even more honest this was becoming my best dream and my worst nightmare. All three guys I like in the same room!

"I'm sooo sorry about what happened earlier." I told Walt as we separated. I noticed he looked paler then usual. "I'm sorry Percy, but I'm dating Walt." I said. I felt bad for the poor boy, it was hard to find someone as amazing as me.

"oh uh okay." he said awkwardly. Percy started walking twords the door, but then my senses came to me.


	8. 8 Penguins and death

**warning: this chapter may include death.**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

"Yah!" I said turning around. I hoped Sadie had changed her mind, since Annabeth had dumped me like a peice of trash.**(will show dumping scenes later)** I still wondered about Sadie riding in some huge bird, but I've seen weirder.

"Umm I don't know how to tell you this...uh well your an Egyptian magician!" Sadie said. I turned around to check and see if she was really talking to me. I noticed the guy from before (Anubis I think) was getting really, and I mean really pale.

He had a nervous look on his face but when he noticed me looking he gained control and growled... Wait GROWLED! Okay this place is weird, I won't even bring up how there was a 9 year old kid sneaking around with a pack of penguins. When he saw I noticed him he put a finger up to his lips as if to say "shh".

Without even looking Sadie said "Felix, what did I tell you about bringing penguins into this household?" she said sternly. "That it's cruel to the penguins and they should only be used in emergencies!" he said as if he had memorized the statment. Sadie nodded with approval."Carry on" she said.

"Is that normal?" I asked confused."Very, Felix loves penguins!" Sadie answered. "Riiiiiiiight, well um Sadie I uh think you've got the wrong guy, I'm definitely not a magician!" I anwsered, still a bit confused about the whole Egyptian magician thing.

"Sure you are!" said the boy, Anubis, putting an arm around me like we were best buddies and shooting me a death gear as if to say "go along with this or I'll crush you!". "Umm I mean of course I'm a magician I do magic and stuff like all the time, just like my main man Anubis right here!" I said patting his shoulder nervously.

"Accualy, I'm a god." Anubis said grinning. "oh... Splendid" I said now very confused. Before I could have a mental break down Walt passed out. "Walt!" Sadie yelled kneeling down next to him and grabbing his hand. "Help him!" she yelled with teers in her eyes.

Anubis pushed pass me and put his hand on walt's forehead as if checking his tempature. "His life force is fading." he said. "How can you tell?" I asked. "Im the god of death and funereals, it's my job to know." he responded. "You must be fun at party's" I muttered.

"Sadie are you okay?" I asked hesitantly noticing how worried she looked. "NO IM NOT OKAY!" she yelled, I could have sworn there was fire in her eyes. A teenage blond girl ran up and said, "let me see if I can help"."Wait, no Jaz he's gone."

Sadie burst into tears. She ran off up the stairs of the house. "Sadie!" Anubis yelled. He started to run after her, but a boy with brown hair and matching eyes grabbed his arm. "No Anubis, she needs time to heel."

**Hay guys, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it, please review! Sorry to all you Walt lovers out there but it was issential to the plot he leaves, but don't worry this won't be the end of Walt ;)**


	9. 9 The wise all knowing cop dude

**J**

**A**

**S**

**O**

**N**

So let me just start out by saying today would definetly be memorable. First I get a lobster tank exploded on my head, and then I meet a wise cop who knows more than he should, and then Percy gets dumped (but I'll tell you about that later).

After the whole lobster tank explosion Annabeth had to drag me out of the restraunt so I wouldn't beat the seaweed out of her boyfriend. "Gods I hate him! He thinks he's soooo perfect oh I'm Percy Jackson I have great hair, a smart girlfriend, and I can control water." I said mimicking Percy's voice.

Annabeth stated at me with concern, "Jason are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine!" I said defensivley. She studied me with her intense gray eyes "are you sure?" she asked. She actually did look a bit worried, so I smiled and said "yah I'm cool, seriously".

She sighed "okay I'm going to check on Percy" she said. I rolled my eyes, to be honest I did not get what she saw in that guy. She was smart,and funny, and pretty, so if you ask me she could do way better than Percy Jackson. "what ever" I said, walking away before she could reply. I then got in my car and drove twords camp Halfblood.

I didn't notice I was speeding until I saw the red and blue flashing lights. Oh great the last thing I needed was a ticket! I pulled over and rolled down my window. A cop approached the window, he was tall with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Do you know why I stopped you?" he asked in a commanding tone. "Yes, and I'm sorry but the donuts are in my other car." I said. Now, I know what your thinking, but I was in a really bad mood! He didn't seemed faced by my joke. "Do you know how fast you were going?" he asked. "very." I responded.

Instead of giving me a ticket for more than my car was worth he started laughing. "I like your spunk kid!" he said chucking. "Really?" I said confused, "but I was being a jerk." I said. "An entertaining jerk." he corrected me. Well, now that he mentioned it I guess I am pretty entertaining.

"So what has got you down kid?" he asked me. "Well you see... Wait you know what um nevermind it's a long story you dont need to hear." I said." aww it's okay, you know it'll make you feel better to tell someone." he said.

"uhh... Fine, it all started about a year ago. Hera erased my memory and sent me to camp Halfblood and I met a girl named Piper who though I was her boyfriend, but I wasn't. So then we went a quest to to release Hera from her prison and we got kind of close, and then we started dating, but I was starting to get my memory back and I remembered this girl named Reyna who I really liked and we weren't dating, but we were, but we weren't so when I got back home to camp Jupiter I sort of avoided Reyna, and then my crazy friend, who makes amazing brownies thanks to a recipe he got from a fish horse man, but anyway he was possesed and like destroyed half of camp, and then we went to Rome, and like saved the world and made up with the Romans because Annabeth, this really smart girl got like a statue or whatever, but anyway Piper and all the Greeks went back to camp Halfblood, but I stayed at camp Jupiter so I like broke up with Piper and reyna was all like "no I won't date you because you betrayed camp and you avoided me and blah blah blah", or something like that but any way I went back to Camp Halfblood for a reunion of the 7 quest demigods and I though me and Piper could fix things and become friends again but she ditched me, yah me, and left me alone with Annabet and her idiot boyfriend who like attacked me when I was being all nice and respectful so yah I guess you coul say I'm having a bad day!" I yelled.

"Well, we've all been there." he said nodding. I must have looked pretty confused because he laughed. "uhh are you sure everyone's been there,because I think my situation is pretty unique." I said. He smiled "I mean being unable to decide between two girls, the trick is to let your heart decide, and never give up!" he said, wow that's deep."Thanks" I said smiling.

"Anything for Jupiters boy, oh and be safe man!" he said patting the hood of my car and walking away. Then I realized something, "Wait how did you that?" I yelled at him. "I know my fair share of secrets Halfblood" with a haha i know something you don't know smile, and with that he got in his car and drove away in a blink of an eye, and Im not joking I seriously blinked and he was gone.

"Great" I mumbled, "a wise cop dude who knows my secrets, can this get any weirder?" I mumbled.

**Hay Percy Jackson and Kane chronicles lovers! Thanks for reading andplease comment your about your favorite part, or line said so far. Also thanks to all the people who have already commented. will try to update soon!**


	10. 10 hide and seek

**_A/N Thankyou for all the reviews:) Remember, NEVER STOP READING!_**

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

Finnaly my turn! These people really know how to hog a mic. So where were we? Oh yes, Carter thinking he could stop me from going to see Sadie. "Move it Carter!" I demanded. Sadly Carter wasnt agreeing with me today. " Tas!" Using an old Egyptian spell meaning "tie". Who know? I guess Carter can stop me from seeing Sadie. Carter quickly ran away knowing i was going to kill him. Okay, i don't care that he tied me up, but did the ribbons have to be pink. I looked up at Percy who was just staring at me. " A little help here?" I asked. "No I'm okay." Stupid Greek! I started rolling untill i reached Felix. " I'll buy you Antarctica!" I said bribing him. " Deal! Tas" He thankfully said. It felt good to be released. Now to kill Carter. I saw that the front door was open, so i went outside. I sniffed the air. ( Shut up Sadie, it's not wierd, its called being part Jackal.) The smell of fear came from east. Carter must have gone that way. I started running, taking in the fact that Carter had a ten minute head start on me. When I found him i was going to rip him into pieces, take out his eye balls one at a time, and then ( actually I'll stop there Sadie says im being to gruesome. Can u belive her?).

I started running faster, but then i accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry" the girl said." Its fine I wasnt looking where I was going" I replied. She was pretty, with curly blond hair like Sadie's and stormy grey eyes. She radiated a powerful aura, that for some reason I couldn't place. I smiled 'hi im Anubis... i mean no im not Anubis im AJ. yeah AJ." I said not wanting to give away my real name. She smiled, which was quite dazzling and said "yah sure, you know you don't have to be embarrassed of your name...Anubis was it?" Darn it she was smarter than she looked. "pft pft yah sure my name's Anubis, do i look like a god of funerals and death to you?" trying to play it off like the idea was completely crazy."Well you do kind of radiate that whole dark death thing, but you don't strike me as a god" she said. I was very offended by that so I said "Whats that suppose to mean?". She smiled at my angry expression " nothing, im Annabeth by the way" she said.

"Delighted" i said smiling and extending my hand. She shook my hand "Well it I really have to go, it was nice meeting you "Aj" she said making air quotes with her fingers when she said Aj. She was about to leave when she tripped over something and fell on top of me. Her lips were barely a millimeter away from mine. "Anubis! What are you doing?" An all to familiar voice said. "Annabeth!" Said a voice I didn't want to hear. I turned around to see the one and only Sadie Kane holding hands with the stupid posideon spawn. When they saw me looking they blushed and let go of each others hands. "Sadie are you okay?" I asked remembering that Walt had just become dust in the wind. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. " I'm fine!" she started. "Now just answer my bloody question! Why are you kissing Percy's girlfriend?!" She said loud enough that im pretty sure Walt could hear from Ammits stomach. Just kidding! Well at least I think im just kidding? " Ex! I'm his Ex girlfriend." Annabeth corrected. She was cute when she corrected people. Blah! What am I saying I only have eyes for Sadie. Percy looked down at his shoes. Ha Ha! Mr. Know It All got dumped! " Anubis, your ridiculous! You do this to me after Walt dies! I..I Hate YOU! Anything that we ever had is over!" Well that was harsh. I could tell Percy was thinking "HA HA Anubis got dumped". With that Sadie kissed Percy. I was hurt, but not as much as Annabeth. She started to run off, but Percy shouted "Annabeth" All that made her do was run faster. I guess Percy had learned from experience that chasing Annabeth wasnt the best idea. "Goodbye Anubis" Sadie said before grabbing Percy's hand and starting to walk towards Brooklyn house. I was going to follow them, but I saw something on the ground. It must have been what Annabeth had tripped on. And of course, it was a calculator. I was so angry that when I picked it up, it caught on fire, but it didn't burn fast enough, because I was able to read the back. I wasnt surprised. I had assumed this. I just hoped he was ready, because I was coming for the owner of that calculator. Carter Kane could play a good game of hide and seek, but now, he was as good as dead!

**A/N. SO how was it? If you didn't figure it out, the calculator is Carters:) Please comment your favorite part, and I hoped you enjoyed. P.S Next chapter is when Percy gets dumped!**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own the Kane chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus.**


	11. 11 Rejection

**J**

**A**

**S**

**O**

**N**

Hay guys, I'm back! I know this is kind of soon but I have to tell you about a very important historical event. The day Percy Jackson got dumped!

When I got to camp Halfblood I decided to go talk to she hadn't stood me up. Maybe Leo's cabin caught on fire or something and she had to help put the fire out, afterall it wouldn't be the first time. Anyway I was walking to the Aphrodite cabin when I heard yelling. I looked around, everything seemed normal. The Apollo cabin was shooting hoops, the Ares cabin was fighting with some Athena kids, and the Aphrodite cabin was practicing a cheer leading routine outside their cabin.

That's when I saw them. Her eyes where where filt with pain and red from crying. He was limping and his eyes were filled with regret. I realized it was not only the first time I had seen Annabeth cry, but the first time I had seen Percy Jackson look completely weak and powerless. As I walked closer to them the yelling got louder. The Aphrodite girls stopped cheering, apparently they no longer had any "spirit". I walked up to one of them, Taylor I thinkand decided it was time to see what was going on

"hay, what's up with them?" I asked her. "oh" she blushed "hey Jason, well I don't have all the details but apparently Percy kissed some Chinese girl who had a British boyfriend when Annabeth was talking to you outside of olive garden, and he wasnt even going to tell her, the British dude did, at least that's what I heard". " Wait ate sure Percy didn't kiss a British girl outside of Red lobster." I said remembering seeing a British girl at the table across from us during lunch (Annabeth thinks only I would notice these things, which is so not true!).

Taylor shrugged "could be, like I said I don't know all the details yet" she said shrugging. "uh well thanks." I said rushing off. "Call me!" she yelled back. Wow, I can't beilive this Percy cheated on Annabeth with some British girl, or Chineese still not sure on that one. At least now Percy couldn't yell at me for "cheating" on Piper with Reyna (or vise versa) since he had done the same thing(basically) to Annabeth. These thoughts all occurred to me as I casually walked closer to the arguing couple.

When I could clearly hear what they were saying I stood quietly with my back leaning against the Aphrodite cabin and began to easdrop. "- you shouldn't have exploded that lobster tank Percy, you could have exposed yourself, and then you bring up Camp Halfblood I front of your stupid girlfriend and her friends and-" she was cut off by a sad looking Percy. "Annabeth I'm sorry, but Jason was being a jerk and got what was coMing to him and Sadie's not mygirlfriend, you are" he said. He tried to hold her hand but she smacked it away.

It served him right for calling me a jerk, I'm not a jerk I'm a very nice person! "I wouldn't even talk about Jason being a jerk, at least he lost his memory when he cheated on Reyna, you have no ecscuse!" she yelled. "She so has a point." I muttered to one of the Aphrodite girls "yah" a couple of them agreed while the rest nodded. "Annabeth I didn't cheat on you, it was just one stupid kiss, just please don't be mad at m can't loose you" Percy said looking genuinely sorry. "I'm not mad at you Percy, I'm done with you!" and with that she took off twords the Athena cabin.

I have to admit I felt really bad for Annabeth, I hated seeing her like this! But I couldn't help but smile. Finnaly! Finnaly Percy oh so perfect Jackson does something wrong! I was about to tell Percy off when the Aphrodite girls started a new cheer, that I just couldn't interrupt. "Reeee ejected Rejected yah Percy got Rejected R-e-j-e-c-t-e-d rejected R-e-j-e-c-t-e-d Rejected whooooo!" the girls sang doing a bunch of hand movements for empaphis. I have to admit I laughed the whole time. It felt good to stick it to Jackson, especially using cheerleader.

Percy just stood there staring at me angrily the whole time. When the song was over he said ""dont look so happy Grace what she said isn't true what you did is no better than what I did, you played with Piper and Reynas feelings,and now your left with no one.". I didn't letwhat he said faze me, "you know what it's about time she came to her senses Annabeth was too good for you, you don't deserve her, and you neverwill." and with that I walked offtwords the Athena cabin.


	12. Sadie pulls off a miracle

**A/N Hey guys! So sorry we haven't updated in a while but we've been really busy with our two new stories please check them out they're called ****Kidnapped**** and** **Percy Jackson Kane Chronicles truth or Dare.**** Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review!**

**P**

**e**

**r**

**c**

**y**

After my heart got broken for the third time today Sadie and I began to walk back to her house, or to be more specific mansion. I guess I should explain what happened, you see after Sadie ran upstairs crying funeral dude tried to follow her, but afro dude stopped him. Funeral dude wasn't happy, so afro dude used his magical stick to tie up funeral dude while he ran away screaming like a girl. Then Penguin dude untied funeral dude in exchange for Antarctica, and then funeral dude ran after afro dude with a murderous look in his eyes. Finally, Penguin dude shot me a peace sign and him and his penguins left.

I decided to go find Sadie and let her know Walt might not be the last one to die today. I was half way upstairs when I realized I didn't know which room was Sadie's, and considering there were about a thousand I would have to look forever to find it. Then I heard someone crying. Either one of Felix's penguins died or that was Sadie. I was hoping for option 2. When I got to her door I did the polite thing and knocked. "Go away Anubis, you're so bloody annoying!" yelled Sadie. I turned the knob to find her door was unlocked. I opened the door and said " Sorry to disappoint but it's just me". "Oh Percy what do you want?" she said getting up from her bed and wiping her tears. "I just came to see if your okay" I answered. "I'm fine" she said a little too quickly.

"Really" I asked walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "No" she whispered softly. I pulled her into a hug and we stood there in silence for a moment. Then Sadie said "W W Walt's gone and he's never coming back". "Hey he's not gone he's just in a better place" I said. "Yah down in the underworld with Anubis all day, I'm sure he'll just love that" Sadie muttered sarcastically. "Yah, that's everyone's dream, just remember just because Walt's gone doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I mean he seemed like a great guy and all, but there are other people who care about you" I said. Sadie sat down at the edge of her bed and sighed. "Yah I have Carter, and mum, and dad, and Amos, and Anubis, and you" she said. I tensed when she said Anubis but relaxed when she said me.

"Exactly, so you'll be fine and so will Walt". I said sitting down next to her. "I know, I just miss him" she said leaning her head on my shoulder. I sighed there was a part of me that wished this moment would never end, but I knew it had to. "Um, by the way I guess I should mention Anubis just ran after your brother and he didn't look happy" I said. Sadie stood up and smiled, "Then I guess we should go before I have to plan my brothers funeral too". I smiled, stood up, grabbed her hand and said "Let's go", and at that moment I thought maybe me and Sadie had a chance.

Anyway if you were wondering that's how our conversation went. I don't know what happened between Anubis and Annabeth, but all I know is in the end they were making out, making my chances with Sadie better. Although when Sadie kissed me I'm pretty sure that demolished my chances with Annabeth. Finally after a long walk in silence we got back to Sadie's house. "Come on there's something I have to do" Sadie said as we entered the house and walked down a hallway. As we walked into a room I saw a tall dark-haired girl. "Hi Zia" said Sadie. "Hello Sadie" the girl replied in a sharp tone. "Hi" I stuck out my hand "I'm Percy Jackson" I said. She shook my hand "Zia Rashid" she replied in a softer tone. "Percy's a new intinate" Sadie explained. To be honest I had no idea what that meant but I just nodded.

"Great another crazy child to add to the bunch" Zia said rolling her eyes, she seemed upset. "What's wrong Zia?" Sadie asked. "Felix's penguin popped in my hat!" she complained. "Oh" Sadie said trying to keep a straight face. "You know if you want I can teach that penguin a lesson" I said pretending to sound tough. "No need, I already turned it into a pancake" she replied seriously, this place is weird. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be afraid of the fact she could do that. Sadie was looking at me oddly, was she jealous? "Well Zia that's animal cruelty!" Sadie shouted. "Oh please, shut it Kane!" Zia snapped. This was getting good. "What did you just say to me RADISH!" Sadie said with a murderous look in her eyes. "You heard me" she replied.

"Oh my god Zia just because you think your all that doesn't mean you are. I mean name one person besides Carter who actually likes you!". This was better than cable, I wish Grover was here to see this. "Oh apparently your boyfriend does" she replied. I pointed to myself and said "Phft me no". "No idiot Walt!" she yelled. No need for harsh words! "What are you talking about" asked Sadie. "Well Walt came over the other day and was very happy to see me" she said. Oh no she didn't! "Well Walt isn't my boyfriend... Percy is!" Sadie shot back grabbing my hand. I tried to hide the fact I was blushing. "Oh so now you go dump Anubis and Walt. Gosh Sadie isn't breaking one boys heart enough!" Zia said. I looked at Sadie expecting an awesome comeback but she just stared at her feet. "Walt's... Dead" Sadie whispered obviously fighting back tears.

Zia's eyes widened. "Sadie I'm so sorry" Zia said. "I didn't know" she continued. "It's fine can I, can I just ask you a favor?" Sadie muttered. "What?" Zia replied. "Will you go on a date with Carter?" she asked. "What why!" Zia said. "Just please!" Sadie said pretending to tear up. "Fine, but you have to come with us!" Zia replied. "Deal" Sadie said. Wow Sadie is a miracle worker!


	13. 13 Karaoke night

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry we haven't written in a while but we've been really busy. We will try to update all our stories today( Check out our other stories ****Kidnapped**** and ****Percy Jackson Kane Chronicle Truth or Dare****! ) so be sure to check it out! We will try to start updating more regularly from now on so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Zia was dumb, but not too dumb. She agreed to go, but Percy and I had to come. We decided on a new Chinese place, "Karaoke Kamoshi". None of us planed on singing of course, but it would be fun to laugh at the idiots who did. Later that day I was looking through my wardrobe. I finally decided on the usual ripped jeans, combat boots, and leather jacket.

It wasn't very hard to get Carter to come. The second that I said "Zia" he said yes. We met up with Percy at the subway, since Karaoke Kamoshi was in down town and none of us felt like walking. Percy and I held hands the whole way, which really seemed to annoy Carter. Carter almost hated Percy as much as Anubis. ALMOST! I don't understand why, Percy is very sweet, smart, and hot.

By the time we got to the restaurant we were all starving. We saw Zia sitting at a small booth in the corner, and I have to say she looked awesome. She was wearing a green tank top over skinny jeans. "Hi Zia!" Carter shouted as we walked over to her. Man that boy needs help. We sat in silence until Percy said a word I should not repeat.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. He pointed to the door. I repeated the word under my breath. Percy ex-girlfriend was sitting at a table with a blond boy. "He's cute!" I accidentally said aloud. "I know right" Zia agreed. Percy and Carter were fuming. They gave each other a look and I knew they were silently agreeing to beat the boy up later.

Annabeth spotted us and her and the boy walked over to our table. "Hi Percy are you guys here to do karaoke?" she asked. "No, it's not my thing" Percy responded. "Figures" Annabeth muttered under her breath. "Hi I'm Jason" the blond said sticking out his hand. I was about to shake it, but Percy grabbed my arm. I then realized he was the boy Percy had fought with the other day. I felt bad for Percy so I said something very stupid.

"Come on Percy let's go choose our song!". "Okay then." Percy agreed as I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the DJ. "Call me maybe please" I said sweetly. "Okay your up in 5" he responded. "Thank you!" I responded as Percy and I went to sit back down. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Percy said stopping me. "Of course it is we can do any thing those two can do right" I said. "Yah your right" He said smiling and taking my hand.

"You know that Jason bloke doesn't seem half bad and, personally I think he and Annabeth look cute together." I said purposely trying to make him jealous and see if he had any feelings for his ex. "I told you Jason was a jerk already, and I can't believe Annabeth would go out with him, I mean to tell you the truth the guy's already got like two girlfriends, he's obviously only dating Annabeth to make me jealous and angry, that's all he wants, to make me angry, and he'll use anything to do that quest, lightning, cheerleaders, and now Annabeth! I just can't believe she's falling for his stupid, I'm the all-powerful son of Jupiter act, I mean he's not that great, I mean look at what he did to Piper and Reyna, was that great huh, huh!" Percy yelled.

I noticed people were starting to stare, "Wait a second, you still have feelings for her don't you" I said (At the time I wasn't really thinking about what he had said about Jupiter, lightning, or cheerleaders). "No, no" Percy said a bit calmer. "It's just Annabeth's my friend and I don't want to see her heart get ripped out by Jason." He said. I was about to reply when the DJ said "Percy and Sadie!". "You ready?" I asked him. "Ready as I'll ever be" he responded.

We walked up to the stage and the music started playing. "_ I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way. Your stare was holding ripped jeans skin was showing, hot night wind was blowing, where you think your going baby~"_ I was cut off by another voice, Annabeth. _"You shouted out, but I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets recashade. Shoot me down but I get up. I'm bullet proof nothing to lose fire away fire awa~" _I cut Annabeth off and continued my song. "_ hey I just met you and this is cra~"_ I was cut off once again, the crowd was really enjoying this.

" _Recashade you take your range fire away fire awa~" _I cut her off again. "~_zy but here's my number so call me may~"_ this time I was cutoff by someone else.

**Hope you guys liked it! Who do you think cut off Sadie now? We will try to update as soon as possible, don't forget to review and check out our other stories! **


	14. My not date with Jason

**A./n. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it.**

** Annabeth Pov**

Before I start blabbing on,I want to make something clear. Me and Jason were NOT going on a date. It was just a boy and a girl hanging out, to make the girls ex jealous. I mean Jason's Smart, cute, and funny, but he is like a little brother to me. I had only agreed to go out with him to make Percy jealous, so that way he would dump the stupid brit. Then I would dump Jason and Percy and I would live happily ever after. If anything, I could just match Jason up with an Aphrodite girl. So now that that's cleared up, we can carry on.

When me and Sadie were in the middle of our song duel, we were interrupted, By Percy. He was probably tired of just standing there watching us sing when he was supposed to be singing. The music changed as he started singing, just as it had for me and Sadie. The D.J. Was good at keeping up. " _oh yah a yah a yah, oh yah. I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks, just trying to find you. I've been like a maniac insomniac, five steps behind you. Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit, check please... cause I finally found the girl of my dreams. Much more than a Grammy awa-" _the music changed and Jason got onto the stage! You go boy! He waited for the beginning music to finish, and then started to sing "_yah, you could be the greatest, you could be the best, you can be the king kong banging on his chest. You could be the world, you could beat the war. You could talk to the gods, go banging on their door. You could throw your ha-" _Of course Percy had to cut him up. While the music changed and Percy waited to start singing, I made the reconization that Jason changed God to Gods.

To tell you the truth it was super romantic. It also made me feel bad. Jason was being so nice and sweet. he might even have actual feelings for me. I thought he had just came for the same reason I had. TO make Percy Jackson jealous. Well to speak of the devil, Percy grabbed Sadie and started singing "_I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, i cant ever be brave. Cause you make my heart ra-" _Jason cut him off_." I know you love me, I know you care. just shout when ever, and I'll be there, You are my lo-"_He was cut off by a new voice_. "_SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to look at, wait, is that Anubis. "I never liked Justin Bieber"


End file.
